


The Question Is...

by httphanschen



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: All Deaf Characters in The Show Are Deaf!!!!, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - America, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bobby Maylor is an actual character, Deaf West, Ernst is new, Flower Ernst, ahhhhhhh, and Georg just wants to do the nasty, and Hanschen is mean, and Ilse is soooo gay for wendla, and Mortiz is really emo, because all of his friends already have and he feels left behind, i guess, so is Marianna
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5699299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httphanschen/pseuds/httphanschen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just the Spring Awakening kids trying to figure themselves out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Question Is...

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if you don't like this, I'm not good at beginnings. Give me another chance, maybe?

6 Years Ago:

Tiny feet in brown boots make sloshing sounds in the muddy snow as a young, messy-haired Moritz Stiefel chases after the school bus on a Monday morning. Moritz’s cheeks are bright red and they sting from the cold. He frantically waves his arms around, trying to catch the attention of anyone on board. This is a normal occurrence, as Moritz always puts his right shoe on his left foot, and his left shoe on his right, then misses the bus because he has to switch them. At least Melchior Gabor taught him how to tie his shoes, or else he’d be even later. Honestly, he probably wouldn’t even want to go to school if it weren’t for his best friend.  
The face of a blond boy appears in the back window, and Moritz considers turning back and going home. It was the face of Hanschen Rilow, and although Hanschen had never been particularly mean to Moritz, he had once heard a story about Hanschen making Wendla and Ilse cry by yelling at them to get off of the slide so that he could use it will Bobby Maylor. Bobby Maylor is the worst. However, Moritz’s little legs keep chasing after the bus as he signs one word to the blond boy, “please”. Hanschen appears to think about it for a second, and then Moritz sees him yell something to the bus driver, and the vehicle comes to a halt. The bus driver says something to Moritz about not stopping the bus for him again, but he doesn’t realize that Moritz can’t hear him. A lot of people seem to forget that. Moritz makes his way to the back of the bus, near where Hanschen his, and takes the seat across the aisle.  
“Thank you,” Moritz signs to him, still trying to catch his breath from chasing the bus for 3 blocks. Hanschen just looks at him, and turns back to Bobby Maylor, who is sitting with him. Moritz shrugs and pulls a DS out of his pocket and uses the black screen as a mirror in an attempt to fix his bedhead. It doesn’t work, and he decides to play Legend of Zelda until the bus pulls up at school.  
Once they arrive, Moritz excitedly runs off the bus, not hearing (or caring about ) any of the teachers warning him about slipping on ice. There is a smile on his face as he sees his best friend, Melchior, in the doorway.  
“Good morning, friend,” Melchior signs, being very polite and extremely good at ASL for a nine year old hearing kid, “Your shirt is on backwards.” Moritz looks down to check, and his friend was right. Embarrassed, he pulls his arms inside his shirt, and spins it before anyone else can notice. Where would he be without Melchi? Probably alone on the playground, or drawing in the corner all by himself. Moritz’s parents had always thought Gabor would be a good influence on their son. Melchior Gabor has writing skills years ahead of his age, and he writes in his little brown journal all day long.  
Moritz silently looks around. Thea and Melitta walk arm in arm towards the cubbies, with their little matching red and blue dresses, past Georg, a scrawny little boy with glasses, and Otto, a slightly bigger boy in a sailors cap, as they trade Pokémon cards on the floor. Ilse, Wendla, and Martha are drawing at a table. Ilse is drawing a field, Wendla is drawing a fairy queen, and Martha’s page is just different shades of black and brown scribbled all over the page. Marianna, Anna, and Greta are playing in the little plastic kitchen, while Hanschen and Bobby try to take over (Hanschen picks up a baby doll and screams “I’m the daddy! It’s my house! I make the rules!” Then Anna starts to cry. Bobby just laughs). Melchior sits next to Moritz, writing. Moritz taps his friend on the shoulder. “What are you writing,” he signs.  
“Nothing important,” Melchior replies, looking back down at his book. Moritz sighs and reaches over to get his friends attention again.  
“Melchi, just tell me,” his face in a pout.  
After a few moments of writing, Melchior drops his pen, and turns to Moritz, “Pirates,” Melchior signs, “I’m writing about pirates. It’s a story, about Ilse, Wendla, you, and I. Like when we pretend, but in a storybook.” Moritz nods, and the teacher starts getting the kids into their seats. They are taught numbers, and signs, and laws, but all Moritz can think of is pirates.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave comments/suggestions please!!


End file.
